Faith's Sister
by Spike868
Summary: Faith's sister Zoe arrives at Wolfram and Hart. What does she want, and why does she want to kill Faith?
1. Chapter 1

Faith's Sister

Summary: Faith's younger sister Zoë shows up at the Wolfram and Hart offices. However, she's had a very troubled past.

Chapter One 

Zoë was glad to be out of juvenile detention. It had been her life for 10 years, but she was glad it was behind her. Now, at the legal age for everything, Zoë felt as if she had the world at her fingertips. She could do absolutely anything she wanted. She could be absolutely anything she wanted. She had her whole life ahead of her and nothing to lose.

But the single thought that had stayed with her for 10 years still plagued her mind. The thought of the one thing in life she had lost, and didn't know if she could ever get back. Faith.

Of course Zoë knew who Faith was. They were sisters; they were close, closer than any other sister could ever be. They shared everything. When Faith became the chosen one, she visited her younger sis in juvenile detention, telling her everything. God, how she missed seeing her sister. That was over five years ago and she hadn't heard from Faith since. She'd heard _about_ Faith though, and knew that she somehow ended up in prison.

Zoë stood alone in an empty carpark at the airport where her lawyer had dropped her off to catch a plane to L.A. She looked up at the stars in the dark night sky. "Dammit Faith, I wanna see you but I don't know where you are." It was like she was talking to thin air. There was nobody to answer, and nobody to listen. Zoë was alone.

Wolfram and Hart offices, Los Angeles 

Angel was still getting used to the fact that Cordelia was dead. He kept telling himself things to try and make him feel better about the situation. _She died but it is not your fault_. _You did everything that you could_. It wasn't really helping.

Suddenly Wesley appeared at the door to his office, late in the afternoon. "Um Angel, somebody is here to see you." He informed his boss.

"Send them in." Angel replied, shuffling through some papers. He looked up to see a tall, slender brunette female walking into his office. She was wearing long dark denim jeans and a blood red singlet top with a black leather jacket. She looked like she could be a biker's girlfriend. "Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Faith. I'm told you know where I can find her." Zoë spoke quickly, and briefly. She took no time to dawdle, getting straight to the point. She only had one thing on her mind.

"And why do you need to know where Faith is?" Angel inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm her sister. Tell me where the bloody hell she is." Zoë demanded. Angel's jaw dropped when she spoke, as did Wesley's, who was still standing at the door.

"_Sister_?" Wesley repeated.

"Yeah." Zoë rolled her eyes impatiently. "Look, from what I hear you're the guy to come to in L.A. for anything mystical… ish." Zoë spoke directly to Angel.

"Do you know about…?" Angel began, not wanting to mention the fact that Faith had a big responsibility in life.

"She's a Slayer, yeah, I know. She tells me everything. Or rather, she _told_ me everything. I haven't heard from her in years. Word has it you know where she is. Spill." Zoë demanded answers.

"Um… miss?" Angel inquired about her name.

"Zoë."

"Zoë, why don't you come in and take a seat and I'll tell you what I know." Angel offered. She hesitated.

"Um… yeah whatever." She sat down opposite Angel and Wesley wandered back into the room, closing the door. He leant against the wall and listened to Angel and Zoë's conversation.

"So you're Faith's sister?" Angel asked again.

"Yes!" Zoë snapped impatiently. "I thought we already went over this?" Angel gulped down the lump in his throat. _She certainly reminds me of Faith, only, she's a lot more demanding than Faith_.

"I'll tell you what you need to know once you tell me about yourself." Angel told her. She rolled her eyes again and pulled her legs up onto the seat, tucking them underneath her to get comfortable. She sighed loudly and unnecessarily.

"What do ya wanna know?" she asked.

"Just about you. How come you're suddenly here looking for Faith? And why _here_?" Angel elaborated on the questions he had in mind. Zoë sighed again in annoyance.

"When I was 10 years old, I got caught up in the wrong crowd; some young teens. I looked older than them, and they were just punks living on the street." She quickly rattled off her history. "My parents hated the fact that I was like that too, and soon I ended up being distant from them. I was kept away from Faith, even though she was older than me by two years. I was soon breaking into people's houses and stealing stuff, shoplifting and stealing cars. I got busted big time once when the cops caught me and three of the other kids with a police car we stole and took for a joyride. I was driving, of course. I got given a lawyer and was taken to trial on several counts of underage driving, theft etcetera, etcetera." While Zoë was explaining herself, Angel and Wesley were intently listening. "I got sent to juvi for a minimum sentence of 5 years, maximum of ten. I'd worked up an equivalent rap sheet to that of a twenty year-old street punk, and I wasn't even thirteen."

"Sounds like your life has been rough." Wesley spoke up.

"Yeah. After four years of my sentence, before I was even fifteen, I got into a fight with a bunch of other girls in the centre. They started it, but I nearly killed one of them and because of it my sentence was raised to the maximum."

Angel sympathised for the girl. She'd been through a lot, and he felt like there was something she still wasn't saying. "So have you just been let out, or have you been out for a while?" he inquired.

"Actually I got out a few days ago. I caught a plane here to L.A. where I heard that I could find you."

'Who told me that you'd find me here?" Angel asked.

"A guy in the centre. He was a good friend of mine, older, but he had connections. He had sources outside that came to visit him, and he told me about stuff that was happening. I heard about Faith being arrested, I heard about what happened last year here in L.A. and I heard about some minor rumblings in the demon community."

Angel was silent for a minute. "What makes you think you can say all this stuff to me and have me believe you?" he didn't know if she knew who he was.

"I know you're a vampire. Geez, I'm not stupid." Angel was beginning to get tired of her attitude, and so was Wesley.

"Alright, so you knew to come to me. How did you know that I knew where Faith was?" Angel continued.

"This guy that told me about everything, his name is G.Q. That's what everybody called him. His real name is George Quentin, and he'd been told by some demon sources that some glorified vampire with a soul had moved into L.A. and was beginning to make life hard for the demon community."

"You talk about the 'demon community' so freely, doesn't it bother you that you were involved in living such a dangerous lifestyle? You were socialising with demons." Wesley commented.

"No, _I_ wasn't socialising with demons, I was socialising with _people_ who socialised with demons. It's different."

"It doesn't matter. You knew about me, you knew who I was and I'm guessing this G.Q told you where you could find me." Angel summed up. "But what I want to know is what are you hiding?"

"I'm sorry? What I'm _hiding_? I'm not hiding anything." Zoë almost spat her response at Angel. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Because you're being so defensive over it maybe?" Wesley offered.

"Well that too, but more importantly because I can sense that there is more to the story than you're letting on."

"Well, you're wrong." Zoë quickly jumped in. "You told me that if I explained myself to you then you'd tell me where Faith is. Now where is she?"

Her demands were in perfect order, and Angel had to tell her. She was pleased to hear that her sister was not in jail anymore, but not so pleased to hear how she got out. When Angel and Wesley had explained that situation to her, she was even less thrilled with being around them as she was when she was told to go to Angel for answers in the first place. With her new information, Zoë was ready to go after her sister.

"You know what?" Angel offered, "I could get her to come here. It would be easier for everyone."

"Um… yeah, sure, whatever." Zoë agreed.

"Just give her a day or so to arrive from England and then you two can catch up." Zoë was almost ready to say, '_I don't want to catch up with her I want to kill her. I will never forgive her for what she did_.' But she stopped herself, and Angel and Wesley didn't suspect a thing.

A/N: ooh… what's the deal with this feisty female? What is her problem with Faith? More importantly, what did Faith do to her that is unforgivable?


	2. Chapter 2

Faith's Sister 2

Summary: Zoë has a hidden agenda and a score to settle with her sister. Angel and Wesley don't know a thing about it, and when Faith is brought in from England tempers flare and Faith and Zoë's issues are brought out into the open. What exactly did she do?

Chapter Two A day later… 

Faith arrived at Wolfram and Hart, hesitant at first to go inside. Gunn went down to see her and bring her up, and Faith was glad to see a familiar face in the big company.

"S'good to see you G-man." Faith gave him a hug.

"You too." Gunn hugged her back. "Angel said you were coming, he didn't say why though."

"Didn't tell me either. Said it was something important and that I had to come right away." Faith added.

"Well come on up all we'll find him." Gunn led the way to the elevator and stepped inside, holding the doors open for young Faith. "Last I checked he was in his office."

"So how'd y'all get here?" Faith asked.

"Wolfram and Hart? Well, long story short we made a deal with the devil and took over Hell Central." Gunn laughed off the seriousness of the situation, Angel and the gang taking over the big business.

"Battle evil from inside the belly of the beast." Faith used the metaphor Gunn recognised. Everyone was using it now.

"Something like that." He agreed as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He stepped out and led Faith to Angel's office.

"Big man's got an office?" Faith almost fell over laughing. "Nice one!" They only had to take one step inside and see Zoë before Faith stopped dead in her tracks.

"Faith." Zoë growled.

"Zoë?" Faith was surprised. "What are you – ?"

"I came here for you." Zoë quickly jumped in. "I missed you sis." She walked towards Faith, and while she stood still, Zoë wrapped her arms around Faith's shoulders innocently.

"I… missed you too." Faith reached up and hugged her sister back. Zoë drew back and stood about a metre away from her sister. Faith tried to smile, but she knew what she had done. She knew that Zoë must hate her deep down inside, and she felt obligated to apologise, even now, after she'd already apologised several times before in the past.

"I'm sorry." Zoë slapped her sister on the cheek. Hard.

'Do not say you're sorry." She whispered harshly. "You _cannot_ be sorry, or else you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I didn't mean to do it Zo." Faith began trying to explain herself.

"Liar! He meant _everything_ to me and you knew it. You killed him!" She was shouting now, and so angry. "How could you? He was my world!"

At that moment, Spike wandered in after hearing all the shouting. "What's going on in here?" He asked, stopping when he saw the fiery young brunette in the middle of the room, standing face to face with Faith glaring menacingly.

"Spike?" Zoë asked.

"Uh-oh," Spike uttered.

"You two know each other?" Angel inquired.

"Nope. Can't say I do. I best be leaving now." Spike tried to escape, but Wesley shut the door on him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as Spike spun around to find Wesley staring him in the face, blocking the door.

"Yeah, anywhere but here."

"Spike." Zoë repeated, still with her menacing tone.

"Hi luv." Spike said, almost sarcastically.

"_Don't_ call me love, I ain't your love." Zoë snapped. "How dare you show your face where I am."

"I said I was going." Spike protested. "And hey, technically I was here first so push off."

"How on earth do you two know each other?" Angel demanded.

"I… I broke into her house once and tried to kill her family. It was just before sun-up and Dru wanted a feed." Angel just glared. "I was still evil!" He cried.

"That doesn't change anything." Zoë spat.

"Hey, I didn't hurt anyone, now did I?"

"No, but if dad hadn't bashed you over the head with a rolling pin then you probably would have."

"A _rolling pin_?" Angel laughed.

"I loved dad. And _you_," Zoë shifted the blame back to Faith. "… _You_ killed him."

"Faith? Did you… is Zoë telling the truth? Did you kill your father?" Wesley stuttered. All eyes were directed to Faith.

'Yes, dammit, it was an accident." Faith broke, and began sobbing softly. "I had just become a Slayer and I was still learning to keep my strength levels under control. Dad and I had a falling out when I got busted with a crossbow at school, and we just got into a huge fight. It got out of control, he hit me and I hit him back. Only, I couldn't stop. After about four hits he was dead." Faith collapsed in a heap on the floor, and Angel approached.

"Hey, it's all right." He held her quivering frame. "We'll work through this."

"No. No working through this. I kill her now." Zoë reached for Faith but Angel slid his leg under her feet and tripped her over. He let go of Faith and went for Zoë, pinning her to the floor. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"Angel…" Wesley was hardly heard under Zoë's screams.

"I'm sorry…" Angel whispered as he punched her square in the face, attempting to knock her out. It didn't work the first time, so he punched her again and felt her body go limp beneath him.

"Angel…" Faith whispered through sobs as she looked at her sister lying on the floor. Angel got to his feet and helped Faith to stand up.

"Faith, come on, it's okay." Faith began crying into Angel's shoulder as she dived into him. He held her as she cried, rocking gently from side to side.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Faith kept whispering.

"I know." Angel answered every time. "I know."

"It was all an accident, I swear. You know I would've never hurt anyone back then." Faith tried to reason, but inside she was starting to feel the drag, just like she had when it happened.

"I understand Faith, you don't have to explain it to me." Angel said calmly. "You couldn't have known what you were capable of as a Slayer."

"But I just couldn't stop myself. It was what sent me off the rails Angel, it destroyed me. Zoë doesn't understand that."

"By the looks of things, she was hurt more by it though." Spike chimed in. Angel just glared at him again and he shut up.

"Faith, come on, it's all right. We've been through this before, we can do it again." Angel told her.

"But before it had just happened. This happened just over five years ago, and I was only 16."

"Faith, don't beat yourself up over this. You obviously got through the issues because you seemed just like a bubbly teen when I first met you."

"The whole 'party girl' thing was just an act to cover up the issues." Faith explained. "I couldn't handle it so I began to mistreat myself. I had one-night-stands with loser guys who didn't even stay into the morning, I drunk so much that I passed out so many times I lost count and I even tried drugs once. Experimented, rather."

"You took drugs?" Angel asked, shocked. "Faith, did it ever develop into anything more than an experiment?"

"No. One sniff and I was done. Some dead weight I slept with took me along to a party and everyone was doing it. I'd just run away from home and things were tough, it was a release."

"Faith, I never knew about this side of you." Wesley cautiously approached. "Does Buffy know?"

"No. God, you can never tell her what I did. Her and I have never really been right, she was just part of my problem. I couldn't control my life so I started controlling hers. Didn't work out how I planned, and it kinda destroyed any chance of having a relationship with her besides hate."

"You two are okay now though, right?" Angel asked. "I mean, you went back and fought in Sunnydale."

"She was a bloody hero, if I may say so." Spike praised. "She deserves a medal. She and Buffy shared the power with all the other Slayers and made an army. God, those girls were great. And Faith, well, she was one of the best."

"Thanks Blondie-bear." Faith smiled, easing out of her break down.

"You're welcome pet."

"Yeah. Um, Angel, do you think I could have some distance from Zo for a while?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, Wes, why don't you take her to medical and let her sleep for a while in the ward." Wesley nodded and picked up the girl before leaving.

"I'd best be going too, I think I've done my share." Spike headed out after Wesley.

"I want to talk to you about Zoë Spike!" Angel called.

"Later, mate!" Spike yelled back. Angel scowled and looked to Faith.

"Come on, you can come up to my penthouse and rest."

"Dude, you got a penthouse? Neat." Faith was impressed with all the things Angel received with the package of Wolfram and Hart. She allowed herself to be led up to Angel's penthouse via his private elevator, but inside of her the whole time she felt a lump that told her there was very little chance of reconcile with Zoë.

A/N: this chapter may not actually seem finished, but people have begged me for an update so I just got stuck in and wrote one. Here's to the readers. Hoorah! Hoorah! Please review the latest instalment.


End file.
